


Escape From Braavos

by YourLocalElephant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Chases, Crossover, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Interdimensional Travel, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalElephant/pseuds/YourLocalElephant
Summary: W.D. Gaster, traveling across different timelines, sends both Frisk and a homicidal Chara to the Free City of Braavos. Meanwhile, Arya Stark makes moves to flee from the city after an act of great defiance, and the Waif and the other Faceless Men have no intention of letting her escape with her life.





	Escape From Braavos

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story will be relatively short, but the chapters will get longer as time goes on.

* * *

The door hadn't been there before.

Frisk, who had been making her way through Waterfall, stopped when she turned around and saw a gray door that she hadn't seen before. It looked like any old door you'd see in a suburban house, and it seemed oddly out of place in the natural cave walls of Waterfall, like it had been put there artificially. Frisk proceeded to stare for a while, trying to figure out why the door was there in the first place. She felt oddly drawn to it. Now very curious, she reached out for the handle, twisted, and opened, surprised that it was unlocked or not just some sort of prop. She entered.

Inside, she found a small, gray room. In the center was a tall skeleton man wearing a black coat. Frisk approached the man, and he was absolutely still. It made her think he could have been mistaken for a statue if one did not know any better.

Getting closer, Frisk couldn't help but think that this man reminded her of the brothers Sans and Papyrus from Snowdin. The presence of another skeleton made her think: were they related? Did they otherwise know each other somehow? Frisk noticed something else: every time she moved, the skeleton man didn't. She couldn't help but wonder if he was even a real being. It was like she was staring at a hologram or a statue.

Therefore, she decided to try and come into contact with him. Approaching, she cautiously put her right hand out and reached for his cloak. When her fingers came into contact, he disappeared after his face shifted a little. Frisk was surprised by this, and now thoroughly freaked out, she turned to run for the door. She turned, but the door and accompanying hallway were not there anymore. In its place was a sterile gray wall.

"Frisk."

Frisk looked to where the source of the voice was and saw the skeleton man there. Frisk mentally connected the dots and realized that the disappearance of the exit and this skeleton man were most certainly connected. Therefore, the best thing Frisk figured she could do was find out who she was dealing with.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am called Doctor W.D. Gaster," the man said. "I am the former Royal Scientist of King Asgore."

Frisk barely knew what he was talking about. She'd heard mention of the king before, but she'd never met him. It made her wonder what this scientist wanted from her. He'd trapped her in that room with him for a reason, but what did he have planned?

"What do you want from me?" Frisk asked.

"I need you to do something of great importance for me," Gaster explained. "However, for that, I must transport you to somewhere far away from the Underground. You will return there eventually, but for the time being, this measure must be taken for the greater good of the Underground and even the Surface world."

That confused Frisk. Why did he need her?

"Why do you need me?" Frisk asked Gaster. "Aren't there other monsters you can recruit?"

"No, you are the one I've selected because you are the only one with enough determination to deal with the threat you will face," Gaster explained. "I am aware you have met my sons, Sans and Papyrus, who watch for humans themselves. However, my boys are admittedly less experienced in dealing with what I am talking about with you here."

That made Frisk raise an eyebrow. "What could be so serious that you need a human instead of monsters who work with keeping a lookout for humans?"

The door suddenly reappeared to Frisk's right.

"You're about to find out," Gaster answered.

* * *

Chara held her hand out for Frisk to take.

"Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

Standing across from Chara, Frisk hesitated. Frisk herself had a dead, lifeless look in her eyes. Finally, after a brief while of waiting, she answered Chara.

"No."

Chara's eyes narrowed, and she frowned.

"No…?"

Chara knew that Frisk wouldn't be getting her way anytime soon. She spoke to Frisk again. "Hmm… how curious. You just have misunderstood."

Chara's facial features began to distort before Frisk. She looked more like an abomination than human. " _SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?_ "

Chara's face continued to distort as she let out a horrific sound and charged at Frisk, who remained motionless - likely terrified. Just before Chara could get her hands on Frisk, the latter disappeared, and so did the dark area where they were both located.

" _What?!_ " Chara's features went back to normal, and she stopped running. She looked around herself, and she found that she was in a small, gray room. There were no windows or doors, and the whole room had a sterile, lifeless feel to it.

Chara began to pace around for a bit, looking around as if to find an exit. There was none. After some time, Chara became frustrated and sat down in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and her face twisted into an irate scowl, fuming. Frisk had been right there, so close to death if Chara got her hands on her, and now she was gone. Chara began panting loudly out of sheer rage, and she looked down at her shaking hands. She wanted to kill something.

Then, after some time, a voice called to her from behind.

"Chara."

Chara jolted upright and swiveled around to see a familiar skeletal face: W.D. Gaster. When she first came to the Underground, Gaster had been the royal scientist until the accident where he fell into his own invention. Based on what reports said, parts of Gaster had been scattered everywhere. But, somehow, here he was - looking alive as ever.

Or was he?

How had he been able to put himself back together? Was he now a being of energy rather than life? Or was this a different kind of life? Chara, seeing this man as the cause of her current predicament - being trapped in this gray box in the middle of wherever - roared and charged, intending to do him harm.

Just as she was about to reach Gaster, she went right through him and landed face first on the gray wall beyond him. With an irritated grunt, Chara shoved herself off of the wall and turned to look back at the room. Gaster was now on the other side, still facing her.

" _WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING?!_ " Chara shouted.

"No game is being played," Gaster explained.

"Then what are you getting at here?! _Why am I here?!_ " Chara hissed. "I was just about to _DESTROY_ this world and–"

"This world?" Gaster said. "Where do you think we are?"

Chara paused to think. True, she had no idea where the gray room was located. She decided to ask.

"You got me. Where are we?"

"In a timeline of a desolate, doomed world," Gaster said. "One where no one can bother us, and where you can't kill anyone."

"So that's what you're getting at?" Chara asked, her feelings of rage coming back when thinking of how she'd almost gotten her hands on Frisk. "You're gonna trap me in here forever? Transplant me with a Chara that won't kill everyone?!"

"No, this isn't a trans _plant,_ " Gaster explained. "Think of it as a trans _fer_."

"Transfer?" Chara said, raising an eyebrow while simultaneously crossing her arms. "To what, exactly?"

A door appeared to Chara's right.

"Another world," Gaster revealed. "One that is not desolate or doomed."

Without having to be told anything else, Chara hurried over to the door, threw it open, and went out. Though her surroundings were foggy in this new world, Chara could tell two things: she was likely on the Surface again, and she was in an alleyway between two buildings. Curious to see if Gaster had followed her out, Chara turned to look back at the door, but the door was gone.

* * *

Raff the Sweetling was dead.

A few days earlier, Arya, posing as Mercy, had killed Raff and dumped his body in a canal in Braavos, avenging her friend, Lommy, who had been slain by Raff what felt like a lifetime ago. But now he was dead, and in Arya's eyes, justice had been delivered. However, in the eyes of the Faceless Men, that was not the case.

Raff wasn't just some nobody or a deserter from the Night's Watch like the singer Dareon had been; Raff had been the bodyguard to the Westerosi ambassador to Braavos. Apparently, the Faceless Men had received word that Izembaro was being blamed for Raff's disappearance, and all of it started when the ambassador's second bodyguard saw Raff take off into the foggy night with a mummer calling herself "Mercy".

Though Arya did not say anything to anyone at the House of Black and White, she knew the truth behind everything, and she knew she was dead if she stayed with them. Because Izembaro's reputation had taken a hit after the second bodyguard began pointing fingers, Arya knew that the Faceless Men's organization had been harmed as well. She knew she would be killed because if the Faceless Men had her blinded for killing Dareon, she knew fully well what would happen if she stuck around them when they inevitably connected the dots and realized that she was the one responsible for Raff's disappearance and death.

It was night when Arya made the decision to leave the Faceless Men for the final time and find a ship to take her back to Westeros. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, either - if she wanted to live to see another day, she had to escape from Braavos.

When most of the acolytes had gone to sleep for the night, Arya figured this was her best chance to get out. Moving as swiftly and as quietly as possible, Arya made her way to the exit of the House of Black and White. Trying to be as hidden as possible, Arya hoped that the large doors wouldn't make a loud creaking sound when they opened. Much to her relief, they made minimal noise. Heading down the steps, she found Needle in the crack in the stairs leading up to the Faceless Men's temple.

After taking one last look back at the House of Black and White, Arya took off running into the foggy night.

* * *

"So it was her, then," the Kindly Man said to a small group of five acolytes, among them the Waif, who was enraged. "Our newest was the one to harm us with her act of defiance."

On either side, the Waif was flanked by Plague Face and the Fat Fellow. Nearby were Squinter and the Handsome Man. Just like the Waif herself, all of them were angry, though likely not as angry as the Waif herself. This outsider from Westeros had come to them, joined their order, and had now defied them not once, but twice - each offense more serious than the last. She was not truly no one, and she refused to shake loose her former identity.

The second time, she had harmed the reputation of Izembaro, which led to the Faceless Men as a whole being harmed. Under no circumstances was this to be simply let go by their order, and the Waif was certain that this time, the consequences of her insubordination would be much more grave than being temporarily blinded.

"This disgrace cannot remain unpunished," the Kindly Man stated firmly. "Therefore, this former acolyte must be found and given the gift."

Must be found.

The previous night, the former acolyte had left the House of Black and White and fled into the foggy, dark streets of Braavos in the dead of night. No trace of her had been discovered, but the Waif knew she would turn up eventually. If the Waif had her way, the former acolyte would be dead and rotting in a canal somewhere in Braavos.

The Kindly Man continued to speak. "You have your orders: find this former acolyte and give her the gift."

The Waif and the others left then, now all hunting for their target.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to post this in February originally, but it's here now on the last day of January.


End file.
